Ancient Evil
Ancient Evil is the sixty-first episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on January 6, 2001, and is the forty-ninth episode in production. Synopsis During an archaeological expedition on Planet X, the LGMs suddenly go missing, and Team Lightyear must find them and bring them back home to Star Command. At the same time, Zurg sends out Warp Darkmatter to investigate the planet and check out what the LGMs have found. Both parties have a run-in with the recently risen space mummy Natron, who sucks away Warp's youth to regain his strength and aims to take over the galaxy. Now the team and an aged Warp must work together to stop him and retrieve Warp's life force back. Plot Under construction. Characters *Little Green Men (LGMs) *Commander Nebula *Buzz Lightyear *Booster *XR *Mira Nova *Grubs *Evil Emperor Zurg *Warp Darkmatter *Natron Quotes Under construction. Trivia *In one scene, a Hidden Mickey can be seen among the hieroglyphs on the wall behind XR. Errors *In one shot, all the buttons on Buzz's suit are missing. Voice Actors *Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter and Natron *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Neil Flynn as XR *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGMs *Frank Welker as Grubs Production Details Executive Producers: Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley, Tad Stones Director: Steve Loter Story Editors: '''Adam Armus, Kay Foster '''Written by: Jim Fisher, Jim Staahl Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Nicholas Filippi, Rich Chidlaw Timing Directors: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Sheet Timing: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Key Location Design: Justin Thompson Prop Designers: Brian Brookshier, Chuck Puntuvatana, Tom Foxmarnick Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: Karen Kilpatrick Storyboard Revisions: Alan Wright Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Mike Karafilis Continuity Coordinator: Jim Finch Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Overseas Animation Supervisor: Henry Neville Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: Pixar Animation Studios Music by: Adam Berry Main Title Theme by: Adam Berry Animation Production by: Sunwoo Animation Co., Inc. Animation Director: Il, Kim Layout Director: Jong Dae, Leem Backgrounds: '''Sung Dae, Hong '''Digital: Sang Wook, Park Animators: Hyun Eh, Lee; Kee Hyun, You; Hyun Jin, You; Jin Suk, Park; Young Che, Kim Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer E. Mertens Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hammel, Otis Van Osten, Kenneth D. Young''' Sound Editor:' Eric Hertsgaard '''Supervising Music Editor:' Brian F. Mars Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Jiron, Allen Stone Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordination: Jessika Portillo Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Carin Cobrae Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III''' Production Accountant:' Ron J. Earhart '''Produced by:' Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes